-Fobia-
by PenBagu
Summary: One-Shot. Fobia: Temor intenso e irracional, de carácter enfermizo, hacia una persona, cosa o situación. Las distintas formas de fobias o temores esconden, bajo la concreción en que se manifiestan, el significado que el sujeto confiere a aquello que le causa el temor. Todas las fobias se tratan con la exposición al objeto del miedo.


**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Fobia-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquello debía ser una jodida broma, una travesura de los dioses para torturarlo por placentera diversión, quizá alguna anomalía en los principios metafísicos del cosmos o algún tipo de hechizo místico-astral lanzado por los ancestros. ¡O lo que sea!, pero tenía que ser algo. Algo más allá de lo absurdo, inverosímil y sinsentido del azar. ¡Maldición!

Ya no lo soportaba más. No había encontrado ninguna solución para aquel problema. Ni Tofú, ni Happosai, ni siquiera la abuela Cologne lograron determinar nada que pudiera revertir aquella transmutación, y ya hacía casi un mes de semejante desquicio. Tenía los nervios "de punta", no por culpa de ella, sino por ser incapaz de ayudarla. Aunado al continuo hostigamiento de sus padres para que tomara la respectiva responsabilidad en el asunto, dignificando su honor de noble guerrero. Pero, aunque quisiera, no podía.

¡No podía casarse con un gato!

Akane llevaba transformada, en un felino, algo más de tres semanas. Así, sin más.

Sólo pasó.

Kasumi encontró al minino, una mañana, enredado en el pijama de Akane, y de su prometida no había rastro. La ausencia de la menor de las Tendo duró horas, hasta que la noche ganó el paso al sol. Salieron en su búsqueda, sumamente preocupados por la repentina ausencia. Aquello era muy extraño, más porque -a lo largo de la semana- no habían discutido. Y aunque al principio querían cargarle la culpa a él, no existían motivos. Incluso, él mismo, se sorprendió por la falta de infracciones, contra Akane, de su parte. Así entonces, no había razón alguna para que, la muy tonta, se escapara de casa. Al día siguiente, cuando todos arribaron al hogar, Akane seguía sin aparecer y las exploraciones, por el barrio, resultaron infructuosas; planteándose seriamente sondear los demás distritos. Fue ese mismo día que la astuta Nabiki sospechó lo improbable, bajo la única premisa que tenían en mano: aquel gato había aparecido en la habitación de Akane justo el mismo día de su inexplicable fuga. Para ser precisos, entre la ropa que usó -la noche anterior- al ir a dormir. Dicho esto, la castaña prosiguió a corroborar su hipótesis. Y a pesar de mantener una distancia lo suficientemente segura y considerable, mientras las hermanas hacían uno que otro experimento, Ranma quedó sorprendido de lo bien que aquel gato entendía las órdenes. La prueba definitiva fue cuando, la media de las Tendo, colocó sobre el suelo papeles con todos los nombres de la familia y, sin recibir orden alguna, el animal se sentó en el nombre de Akane. Para desestimar errores, Kasumi repitió el ejercicio, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Soun realizó un tercer intento, el producto no varió. Aquello sólo daba cabida a dos posibles respuestas: o el felino era tan inteligente que sabía leer y le gustaba el nombre de Akane o, definitivamente, se trataba de Akane. Como para ratificar, Nabiki le enseñó una vieja fotografía de las tres hermanas en sus días de infantes y le pidió al gato que le mostrara quién era él. La incredulidad y sorpresa invadió a todos cuando la pequeña extremidad felina se posó sobre el rostro de su prometida.

¡¿Cómo había pasado aquello?!

Ese gato era Akane.

¡Akane!

¡Su prometida!

¡Y él, odiaba a los gatos!

¡Joder!

A pesar de haberle hecho la muda promesa de salvarla, era fecha que no podía acercarse a ella. Desconocía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Akane frente a aquel absurdo, es decir, despertarte una mañana repentinamente -y sin razón aparente- convertida en gato, era algo para estar histérica, ¿no? Temerosa, preocupada, triste. Y aunque, obviamente Akane no podía hablar, y él no sabía mucho de comportamientos felinos, por lo menos esperó apreciar alguna actitud que reflejara aquellos estados emocionales. Sin embargo, su prometida lucía bastante relajada. En ocasiones, la encontraba plácidamente dormida sobre el regazo de Kasumi mientras la acicalaba con parsimonia y devoción. Otras veces, jugaba ávidamente con el señor Soun, quien disfrutaba regalarle extraños juguetes, incluso se entretenía con la esponjosa cola de su padre convertido en panda. Y en varias circunstancias la observó haciendo encargos para Nabiki. Hasta permitía que el viejo pervertido la tocase y llenase de mimos, cabe aclarar que el hombre se encontraba endiosado con Akane transformada en ese estado. Maldito degenerado. Lo más extraño que alcanzó a notar, pese a la poca interacción con su prometida en las últimas semanas, fue que también ella lo evitaba. De las escasas oportunidades que se encontraron, mientras deambulaban por el pasillo, siempre era ella quien escapaba antes que él pudiese darse a la fuga. Ni siquiera lo buscaba para exigirle atenciones o pedirle comida, como con el resto de la familia. Era un dato singular. Quizá, aunque estaba convertida en minino, Akane recordaba su particular problema con esos animales. No tenía pruebas para su teoría, tampoco planeaba comprobarlo, pero se conformaba creyendo aquello. Además, a su prometida le sobraban cuidados y cariño. Eso le permitía deslindarse -un poco- de su bienestar, mientras buscaba alguna solución que le permitiera revertir la metamorfosis sufrida por su cuerpo. Sí, ciertamente él agradecía el hecho, hasta que Nabiki soltó la bomba durante la comida.

—Creo que Akane está dejando de ser ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos a la par.

— ¡¿Qué dices que le está pasando a mi bebé?! —pregonó Soun histérico.

— ¿No lo han notado? —preguntó suspicaz—. Akane se comporta, cada vez más, como un verdadero gato: juega o duerme, en su mayor parte, durante el día y en las noches se escabulle por el barrio, para hacer lo que sea que hacen los gatos a esas horas. Incluso podría tener gatitos con un macho que logre cortejarla. Si no es porque responde a su nombre, juraría que es un felino más.

— ¡No!, ¡no mi bebé! —Se lamentaba el progenitor Tendo, las lágrimas brotaban a cascadas de sus ojos.

— ¿A-a qué t-te refieres con tener gatitos? —inquirió con voz tambaleante. Ese tema lo alarmó mucho más que el hecho de su prometida convertida, en un minino, sin cura aparente. El calor le abandonó el cuerpo.

—Ya sabes Ranma, ella podría entrar en celo. Es más, ¿cómo sabemos que no lo está ya? —caviló seria—. Cómo sabemos que esa no es la razón por la que desaparece cada noche —finiquitó horrorizada.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —Ranma azotó las palmas sobre la mesa, quedado en cuclillas. Aquella certera posibilidad le paralizó cada célula de sus músculos, el cerebro pareció atrofiarse, el alma se le salió incluso. No podía... ¡no podía ser verdad! Sencillamente era antinatural. ¡Akane no era un gato! Bueno, en estos momentos lo era, pero no por disposición natural. Aunque sus actitudes eran bastante convincentes. ¡Pero carajo que no lo era! ¡Nabiki debía estar de broma!

— ¡Oh cielos! —Kasumi cubrió su boca con asombro, y sus ojos reflejaban discernimiento, como si hubiese tenido la revelación a las mismas sospechas.

Entonces, cualquier esperanza que Ranma albergara sobre que aquello era una pesada broma por parte de la mediana de las Tendo, se fue al traste.

¡Mierda!

¡No, maldición, no!

Akane no podía desvanecerse sin más, al menos no lo que la hacía ser ella. Aunque estuviese convertida en gato, ¡ella debía ser ella! Y más importante aún, ¡no podía estar haciendo gatitos con cualquier gato!

¡Joder que no!

No lo permitiría.

— ¡Akane! —Sin pensarlo mucho, Ranma dejó los alimentos disponiéndose a la tarea de encontrar, cuanto antes, a su felina prometida. Necesitaba corroborar, de propia mano, las hipótesis de las hermanas Tendo. Y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo lograría, darse por vencido no era una opción—. ¡Akane! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿dónde estás?!

El azabache recorrió cada centímetro cuadrado de la casa al menos dos veces, para reducir el margen de fallo en la búsqueda. Cuando terminó de asegurar el dojo y el jardín, continuó la misión en el tejado. Tal vez, desde lo alto, pudiera visualizarla trepada en algún árbol o en cualquiera de las casas circundantes.

Y, en efecto, ahí estaba ella. Acicalándose, parsimoniosamente, sobre el techo, a la altura del comedor. Ajena de preocupaciones, como si fuese incapaz de comprender las consecuencias y peligros de su inverosímil transformación. Como si aquella naturaleza fuera propia de ella, como si fuese un simple gato. ¡Mierda!

—Akane… —llamó con la voz suavizada, lo menos que necesitaba era asustarla. El animalito alzó las orejas, detuvo su baño, y lo miró fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ranma frente a aquel par de globos oculares, pero retuvo las ganas instintivas de su cuerpo por salir huyendo. Y a pesar que, en su mente, gritaba cual damisela en apuros, apremió a su orgullo de guerreo para persistir en la contienda. Aquello era una batalla contra su prometida, y ganaría. Carajo que sí. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta—. Akane, ven conmigo. —Pidió mientras se acercaba en movimientos sigilosos. Jamás, en toda su existencia, hubiese imaginado que estaría tratando de llamar la atención de un gato por voluntad propia. Mucho menos acercase a uno. Pero lo dicho, no era cualquier micifuz, era Akane.

El minino erizó el lomo y retrocedió con cautela ante su presencia, sin dejar de observarlo. En esos momentos, Ranma detestó la costumbre de la felina Akane por rehuir de él.

—Oye... —Dio un paso más a su cercanía—. Tienes que calmarte…

Y ella salió corriendo.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No vas a huir! —amenazó, iniciando la persecución.

La muy escurridiza era bastante rápida, y dado su conocimiento en el arte marcial, parecía un gato ninja o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Espera! —Akane se desplazaba como endemoniada, saltando entren los desniveles del tejado. Cuando el techo del dojo se terminó, dio un gran salto hasta la barda. Un salto muy arriesgado. ¿Por qué intentaba escabullirse, con tanto ímpetu, de él? ¿Qué no veía que quería ayudarla? ¡Agh!, ¡qué desagradecida!—. ¡Por qué, maldita sea, te dejas acariciar por todos menos por mi! —recriminó receloso.

Akane aumentó su velocidad.

— ¡Vuelve acá! —profirió, acelerando el trote—, ¡tenemos que "hablar"! —Seguía sin resolver como mierdas hablaría con un gato, pero de alguna u otra forma se daría a entender. Además, no era cualquier felino. Se trataba de Akane. Seguro encontraría la manera de comunicarse. Si sólo pudiera tenerla un poco más cera… Pero, ¡no! ¡La estúpida huía de él! ¿A caso se había enamorado de algún macho? ¡Akane idiota!

— ¡Eres una cualquiera! —vociferó furioso, guiado por ridículas alucinaciones de Akane mimando a otros felinos—, ¡no vas a tener tus quereres con un gato! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

La susodicha lo miró de soslayo por unos segundos, reanudando al instante las maniobras de su escape sin aires de dar tregua. Ranma, sinceramente, esperaba que aquellas palabras la cabrearan y, como mínimo, le propinara unos buenos arañazos en la cara. Sin embargo, sólo logró ahuyentarla aún más. ¿Y si Akane había dejado de entender el habla humana?, ¿y si ya se había olvidado de él? ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no!

— ¡Akane! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Maldita sea! —chilló exasperado.

Entonces vio su oportunidad. Su minina prometida brincó de la barda hacía el árbol adyacente, y él aprovechó los limitados segundos de su guardia baja. Con un salto veloz y acertado la atrapó en el aire, antes que llegase a escabullirse entre las rebuscadas ramas. Cayó de rodillas con ella en brazos, la alzó para encararla.

— ¡Escúchame bien, tonta! —gruñó—. No puedes olvidarme ni olvidar quién eres. ¿Me oyes? ¡Y no vas a andar de coqueta con otros gatos! ¡Entiendes! ¡Tienes que esperar hasta que encuentre una solución a todo este sinsentido! ¡Maldición, Akane! —La regañó con la tambaleante seguridad que entendía sus palabras.

—Nyow... —maulló en tono dulce. Las pupilas de la pequeña gata se expandieron tan grandes como el iris, dándole un aire de ternura. ¡Joder!, era tan bonita.

— ¡Ah, no! No creas que por actuar tan linda tú... tú... —El heredero Saotome, de pronto se percató. Un gato. Tenía un gato entre sus manos—. ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques! —balbuceaba profundamente nervioso. Quería soltarla, pero extrañamente sus extremidades no le respondían—. ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor! ¡Quítate! —suplicaba con horror.

En un mal movimiento, Ranma tropezó con alguna piedra del jardín y azotó de espaldas. Akane se estampó contra su pecho.

— ¡Quítate!, ¡quítate! ¡Akane! —El pavor atrofió sus funciones motoras, sólo atinó a estremecerse en respuesta. ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!

— ¿Myoww? —Akane permanecía encima de él, viéndolo fijamente. Sus puntiagudas orejas se movían una independiente de otra y ladeaba la cabeza de vez en vez.

—Po-por favor... A-Aka-ne... Por fa-vor... —Se echaría a llorar, por todo lo sagrado que lo haría. No quería, no quería... ¡ese gato!

Tomado con la guardia baja, y al borde de perder la cordura, Ranma sintió la húmeda nariz de Akane tocar sus labios, y después la ligera aspereza de su lengua. El conocido escalofrío de la locura comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mas un insólito calor se conglomeró en sus mejillas. ¿Su prometida lo había besado acaso?

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Por qué tú...!

Acto seguido, Akane se acurrucó sobre él. Acunando su cabecilla entre el hueco de su cuello. El azabache permaneció petrificado. Librando una dura batalla, en su fuero interno, sobre si tirarse a la demencia o rendirse ante el capricho de su prometida. Deseó pedir ayuda, pero al girar su rostro en busca de salvación, el comedor se encontraba vacío. ¡Maldita sea!

El carmín del cielo se vio ennegrecido por el tenue azul de la noche, y él seguía tirado, en medio del jardín, con Akane a cuestas. No fue consciente del transcurso de las horas, lo único que asimilaba -por ahora- era el arrullador ronroneo de Akane retumbando en su pecho. Las razones por las que permanecía inamovible parecieron confusas. En algún momento pasó del pánico al sosiego, y no entendía cómo ni por qué. Quizá, la certeza de haber sido besado por Akane, le desvió la turbación. ¡Y es que cómo debía tomar aquello! Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, entendía que no deseaba interrumpir el descanso de su prometida. Aparentaba demasiada comodidad acurrucada en él.

La situación se prolongó un rato más, hasta que Kasumi los llamó para la cena.

—Akane, despierta. —pidió en tono terso, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos. —Vamos dormilona, necesito que te levantes —continuó, sin obtener respuesta—. Akane... Akane... —El minino se mantenía laxo sobre su pecho—. Marimacho idiota, levántate —exigió fingiendo molestia, con la esperanza que aquellas ofensas le avivaran el carácter. Nada—. Cielos... —suspiró vencido. No muy alegre de proseguir con la siguiente estrategia.

Cuando las palabras fueron insuficientes, Ranma se decidió a tocarla. Reunió todo el valor de su orgullo y alzó el brazo en dirección al lanudo cuerpo de su prometida, no sin vacilar en el proceso.

Su pelo era tan suave, reparó sorprendido. Olía a jazmines.

El ronroneo de Akane aumentó su intensidad, y sólo se restregó modorra contra su cuello.

—Vaya que te has vuelto perezosa —habló con voz sedosa, a la par que trataba de despabilarla—. Anda, arriba... —insistió. Akane, por fin, decidió levantarse; estirándose, cuan larga era en ese cuerpo, para desentumecerse. Restregó su cara y se sacudió. De pronto lo miró, lo analizó, lo estudió, a través de esos ojos -avellana enrojecido- que parecían tener el mismo efecto de acelerarle el corazón. ¡Mierda! Entonces, sin miramientos, Akane apremió a su mentón y mandíbula con ásperas lengüetadas. El ojiazul se tensó, en un inicio, para después relajarse ante el inverosímil suceso. Sonrió—. También eres más cariñosa —murmuró para sí, disfrutando el cosquilleo de las rugosas atenciones.

— ¡Vamos muchacho!, deja de jugar con Akane —gritó Genma—. Si no te apuras, me comeré tu porción de la cena —amenazó engreído.

Ranma desorbitó los ojos.

Suficiente.

— ¡Ranma!, pero ¿qué estás haciendo? —Dramatizó su padre.

— ¡Increíble, Ranma! —Exteriorizó Kasumi con sinceridad.

—Hijo, me siento orgulloso de ti —declaró el señor Soun asintiendo en aprobación.

— ¡Vaya, cuñadito! Los celos te han ahuyentado la cobardía, ¿eh? —mencionó cizañera. Ranma gruñó en su dirección.

— ¡Pues me alegro que, finalmente, seas capaz de acercarte a ese gato! —alardeó Genma a carcajada desbocada, al tiempo que golpeaba sin mesura la espalda del ojiazul.

Ante la posibilidad de perder su comida, el azabache resolvió cargar a Akane, entre sus brazos, para adentrarse en el comedor, pues -la muy floja- volvió a lanzarse a la ensoñación.

— ¡No es _ese_ gato, papá! —vociferó, asegurándose de no incomodar a la pequeña Tendo—. ¡Es Akane!, ¡maldita sea! —Mas que molestarle el comentario despectivo de su estúpido progenitor hacia la gatuna Akane, la idea que todos en la familia hubiesen aceptado la enigmática transformación de su prometida como algo perpetuo e irrevocable, lo llenaba de cabreo. ¡¿Es que acaso no querían recuperarla?!

—Bueno, yo... ¿lo siento?

— ¡Tsk!

Ignorando las disculpas de su padre y la mirada traviesa de Nabiki, Ranma se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Dejaría que Akane siguiese durmiendo en su habitación, la minina resistía en despertarse más que para lamerle el rostro. Tampoco se quejaba, es decir, era muy dulce. Viniendo de Akane, era fascinante.

—No es justo —susurró mientras la acomodaba, delicadamente, sobre la suave almohada—. No es justo que seas tan linda aun siendo uno de esos animales que detesto tanto —confesó, a la vez que le acariciaba las orejas. Akane emitió ese agradable "gorgoteo" desde su garganta y él comenzó a descubrir que le encantaba. El heredero Saotome exhaló un suspiro resignado. A sabiendas que, probablemente, sí terminaría casado con un gato. Carajo.

Se disponía a salir del cuarto de su prometida, antes que el ingrato de su padre se tragase su ración de la cena, pero cuando giró para contemplarla una última vez, Akane había desaparecido.

¡¿Qué mierdas?!

— ¿Akane? —llamó, buscándola bajo la cama. Nada—. ¡Oye!, ¡esto no es divertido! ¿Dónde diablos estás? —exigió alarmado.

Investigó dentro del armario, en los cajones del escritorio, entre las sábanas, nuevamente bajo la cama. Nada. Su prometida se había esfumado. La alarma retumbó, al instante, en sus cavilaciones. ¿Y si se había escabullido para verse con otro gato? ¡Joder!, ¡pero qué desleal! Ranma salió alucinado, desde el balcón de la habitación de Akane, dispuesto a una segunda cacería.

— ¡Oh!, ¡no te atreverás! ¡Te encontraré! —advirtió mientras saltaba por los tejados.

La encontraría, así tuviera que recorrer todo Japón.

— ¡No puedes huir de mi por siempre!

Daría con ella, no se libraría de él tan fácilmente.

¡Ella era su prometida!

— ¡Akane!

 **.**

 **.**

—Cuñadito, el que hayas tenido un mal sueño no te da derecho a entrar en la recámara de Akane y hacerle cosas mientras duerme. —Se mofó Nabiki, quien tomaba el desayuno.

— ¡Cállate! —Con la mano en puño, Ranma azotó la mesa con hosquedad—. ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Sólo la abracé! —aclaró.

Y es que cuando despertó, sudoroso y sobresaltado en su habitación, asimilando recelosamente que aquello fue una pesadilla, tuvo que cerciorase del hecho. No fuera que resultase ser una pesadilla dentro de otra. O, pero aún, una premonición de algún mal venidero. Entonces, salió corriendo -como alma que lleva el diablo- hasta el cuarto de Akane. Al verla durmiendo, tranquilamente, en su natural forma humana, el gran alivio que sintió se vertió en unas ganas desesperadas de abrazarla. Él simplemente lo hizo; siendo sinceros no lo razonó mucho. La zozobra de sentir la figura femenina, en lugar de un diminuto cuerpo peludo, superó su cordura. Y se aferró a ella con necesidad, retrayéndola de sus propias quimeras. El resultado de su osadía finiquitó en interminables laceraciones por parte de Akane y despiadados cotilleos de la familia.

—¡Eso tampoco es correcto!, ¡tarado! —Akane le propinó un certero y violento porrazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Por qué me golpeas! —reclamó.

— ¡Por degenerado!

— ¡Pero todo fue culpa tuya! ¡Tú te convertiste en gato! —La señaló con dedo inquisidor. ¡Claro que fue su culpa!, por asustarlo de esa manera. ¡Carajo!

— ¡¿Cómo eso sería mi culpa?! —Fuel el turno de Akane para maltratar la mesa.

— ¡Porque lo es! —Ranma recordó, con aprensión, lo dispuesto que estuvo a contraer nupcias, a pesar que ella estuviese convertida en gato. Bramó, internamente, un par de vituperios contra él mismo. ¡Era un estúpido! ¡Casarse con un gato!

— ¡Es la tuya por tener sueños raros! —defendió—. ¡¿Y por qué, necesariamente, me convertiría en un gato?! ¡Yo no soy Shampoo!

— ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?! —interrogó desubicado.

—Ya... ahora lo entiendo —siseó en tono mortal, tronando los dedos de sus manos—. ¡Estabas soñando con Shampoo! ¡Imbécil!

—Pe-pero qué... —El ojiazul parpadeó incrédulo. Akane había torcido todo, como de costumbre. ¡Maldición!—. ¡¿Qué estás sorda?! —demandó fastidiado—, ¡¿no escuchaste lo que dije?! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Cállate!, ¡eres un pervertido! —gritó, absorta en sus disparatadas congeturas. Ranma seguía sin entender cómo es que llegó a tan irracional conclusión. Él había explicado todo "a salto y seña", más claro no pudo haber sido. Pero, ¡no! Akane no entendía razones—. ¡Y si vuelves a acercarte a mí, te romperé todos los huesos! Te repito, ¡yo no soy Shampoo!

—¡Por supuesto que no eres Shampoo! —desgañitó inundado de frustración. Discutir con Akane era como tratar de ganarle a una pared—. ¡Ella tiene buen cuerpo! Y tú eres puro pechos planos, ¡y estás gorda!

Lo siguiente que supo el heredero Saotome fue haber recibido el castigo de la mesa. Pero, a pesar del malentendido y la bronca que se echó con Akane, Ranma fue capaz de corroborar una cosa tras su inusual experiencia utópica:

Él superaría su fobia, o mínimo la soportaría, sólo si el gato en cuestión fuese Akane.

Sí.

No existía otra forma para él.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya sé que les debo el capítulo doce de Kizuato, pero... ¡Es que tenia tantas ganas de escribir este pequeño relato! Y mi escaso tiempo libre lo dediqué a ello. ¡No me pude resistir! ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy débil, lo sé! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Alguien alguna vez se preguntó... ¿Cómo sería Akane convertida en gato?, ¿o qué haría Ranma si eso le llegase a pasar a su prometida? Vamos que, una vez, por poco se casa con un pato creyendo que el animal en cuestión era Akane. ¡No se opuso mucho a la supuesta boda! Aunque, bueno, supongo que se sentía responsable por ella. En fin. ¿Ustedes ya se habían preguntado lo mismo que yo?

Una disculpa si me han agregado a alguna red social y he estado inactiva, se descompuso mi móvil y no tengo cámara para tomarle foto al resto de las ilustraciones (no tengo escáner T_T), y tampoco he tenido oportunidad de hacer más. Así que decidí abstenerme del vicio, pero gracias infinitas si me han comentado algo por esos rumbos.

Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el anterior One-shot y a los que siguen comentando la historia de Step by Step y Kizuato o koete. Gracias, gracias, gracias. El apoyo que me dan es invaluable y atesoro cada una de sus palabras, opiniones o correcciones. Son un deleite para mi.

Saludos y agradecimientos cordiales a:

 **Megumitasama:** Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis trabajos. Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado la pequeña historia. ¡Gracias también por leer mis notas de autora! Como te comenté, a veces pienso que nadie las lee, jejejeje.

 **Otokan** i: He de confesarte que cuando escribía la historia de _Pijama_ también estuve tentada a argumentar que Akane se había enojado con Ranma por la aparición de Shampoo. ¡Qué genial que hayamos pensado lo mismo! Al final, decidí mantenerlo en duda. ¡Pero, lo pensé! ¿Ya viste los FanArts?, ¿te gustaron? ¿Concordaban con tus ideas? ¡Oh, qué nervios!

 **Aurora:** ¡Créeme que supe que eras tú en cuanto leí tu comentario! Gracias por tus hermosas palabras. En serio, las aprecio mucho. Te mando un gran abrazo.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** **:** ¡Estoy preparando los dibujos para Kizuato!, aunque no son muy elaborados. Ojalá te gusten. Cualquier observación será bien recibida.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Me encanta el lado tierno de Ranma, ¿qué tal a ti? ¡Gracias por todo!

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Gracias infinitas por tomarte el tiempo de comentar en cada una de las historias! Siento el final de Step by Step, pero todo acabará bien al final, lo prometo. Aunque no de la manera convencional. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de _Pijama_ , ¿ya viste los dibujos? Espero que fuesen de tu agrado.

 **Astron** **:** ¡Ojalá este nuevo relato logre sacarte una sonrisa! Gracias por leerme. Saludos.

 **nancyricoleon:** ¡Gracias! Tiempo sin leerte. Un gran abrazo.

 **Jo:** Espero que puedas reír con éste también. ¡Saludos!

 **Caro:** Debo admitir que más que con Ranma, es a Akane a quien creo que le exageraron demasiado su carácter explosivo. En el manga ella demuestra muchas, muchas veces su parte linda, tierna y amable para con Ranma. Gracias por leer.

 **SHOJORANKO** **:** ¡Gaby! Gracias por agregarme, no recuerdo si ya te lo había agradecido, pero lo hago de nuevo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las viñetas. Viniendo de ti, que tienes un enorme talento, si me lo creo jejejeje. Espero que con esta historia también puedas sonreír por un rato. ¡Gracias por tanto!

 **Miztu of the moon:** Nunca dejaré de agradecer tus palabras. Me encanta que te explayes y des tu opinión y puntos de vista. ¡De veras!, es muy alentador. Me quedaré esperando que te animes a escribir alguna historia (¡sé que lo harás bien!, no olvides disfrutar el proceso), y si lo haces, por favor, por favor, avísame. Estaré ansiosa y encantada de leerte.

 **saori1f:** Espero que éste también te guste. Saludos.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** ¡Me tienes completamente halagada! Has comentado en todas mis historias, casi, capítulo por capítulo. El tiempo que te has tomado en este espacio seguro es invaluable y atesoraré tus palabras con mucho cariño. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

 **Nira:** ¡Qué agradable tener nuevos lectores! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado la historia de _Pijama_ , y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero saber más de ti. Saludos.

Gracias también a todas aquellas almas anónimas que leen las historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


End file.
